Serena And Darien Childhood Snapshots
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: This is a series of snapshots of Serena and Darien when they were growing up. Drabbles, some longer than drabbles, most shorter than chapters. Not all in chronological order. Basically SxD fluff, enjoy! Mini SM and TM too!
1. First Meetings

_**AN: This is the start of a new series. My other Sailor Moon fanfic will be completed in time. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**First Meetings**_

Five-year-old Serena Tsukino slowly walked down the hospital hall. Her baby brother had just been born a few days ago. She followed behind her father, who was intent on seeing his baby son again. Once they reached the room, he opened the door, and the turned around to Serena.

" Honey. Why don't you go play in the playroom, okay?" he asked and then paused when his daughter frowned. " You remember where it is right?"

Serena nodded her small head blonde curls bobbing with it. Her father smiled and then gently shooed her off.

Serena walked sadly down the hall, towards the playroom. She didn't understand. Why couldn't she visit with her mother and baby brother? After all she was five years old. She sighed and continued down the hall.

Soon, she stopped in front of the playroom. She peaked inside and slowly smiled. Inside, she saw a small boy sitting in the corner. He had jet-black hair and midnight blue eyes. She blinked a few times and then walked inside.

She walked over to near the corner and sat down. She sat close enough to watch him secretly, but far enough not to be suspicious. She stared at him and sighed softly. The boy was so cute.

Darien Chiba sat quietly by himself in the corner playing with a toy car. Then suddenly something caught his eye. Beautiful blonde curls bobbing on an equally pretty girl about his age. Her dress, white with pink and red roses, swayed softly as she walked towards him and sat down not far from him. After several minutes of admiring from afar, he got up and walked over to her.

Looking up, Serena saw the cute boy standing next to her. She smiled as he sat down beside her. She shyly placed her hands on her lap.

" I'm Serena Tsukino," she said as she shyly looked at him.

The boy stared at her for a moment and then looked away. He didn't respond right away, his eyes searching the room for something invisible.

" I'm…" he paused fiddling with his toy car in his hands.

What had the doctors told him his name was? His head panged in forced concentration. Darien. That's what they had called him. Darien Chiba.

" I'm Darien Chiba," he finally stated.

The pretty girl smiled and reached backwards for a toy. Picking up a doll, she gently stroked its hair with her fingers.

" My baby brother was just born. My daddy says that I'm too young to hold him. That's why he makes me stay here until its time to leave."

Darien listened intently and wondered why he was here. Where were his parents? Then he suddenly remembered. In his mind, he saw a car crashing and then everything going blank. That's all he remembered before waking up in the hospital room, the doctors telling him that his parents were dead, and that he had no immediate family alive.

Darien felt tears welling up in his eyes. He turned away from the Serena, when she gave him a concerned look.

" My parents… they died in a car crash… just a few days ago. I'm here for a few days until the doctors can find me an orphanage."

Serena blinked back sudden tears. She felt so sad for this boy she had just met. No parents. That was a terrible thing for such a young boy.

" I'm so sorry," she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Darien turned back to face here and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He reached over and gently wiped then away.

" Its okay. Don't cry for me. I'll be okay."

Serena nodded and her curls once again bobbed. Darien smiled and then pulled back to play with his car.

" Will you still be here tomorrow?" Serena asked softly.

Darien looked up at her and nodded. " The doctors said that I'd be here for a few more days."

" Good. My mommy is going to be coming home tomorrow, so we'll be back to get her. I promise I'll come and see you."

Darien smiled at his new friend. " That would be nice. It has been really lonely these few days."

Serena smiled and once again promised that she would come back to see him. Then, just as Serena was about to ask him if he wanted to come to her house to play, her father walked in and helped her up.

" Lets go Princess. Mommy needs some time to rest, so we'll go home now."

Serena nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of Darien. She smiled at him and then waved as her father gently dragged her off.

The next day as promised, Serena came back and played with him for quite some time, while her father helped gather up her mother's things.

As they were leaving, Serena held unto her mother's hand. She then stopped in the middle of the hallway and tugged on her mother's sleeve.

" Mommy. I made a new friend. But I don't know his phone number. Can you go talk with the doctors and get it so I can call him to play one day this week?"

Her mother smiled but then quickly frowned. " Where are his parents? Shouldn't we ask them, Angel?"

Serena shook her head. " He has no parents. They died. He is only living here until the doctors find him a home."

Serena's mother gasped. That must be so hard on such a young child. She immediately felt compassion for him. She nodded and then walked towards the receptionist. Telling the doctor the story, she then asked if the doctor could contact them when a home was found her Darien. The receptionist thought it was a great idea and promised to call as soon as he had a home, as long as it was okay with his new parents.

Serena's mom thanked the lady and then turned to Serena.

" That's all we can do for now, Serena. Lets go home now, Daddy is waiting for us in the car."

Serena smiled and thanked her mom as they walked down the hall and outside. Walking towards the car, Serena smiled to herself. She couldn't wait until Darien could come over to play.


	2. Sleepover

**_AN: Here is another one. I might make a part two. PM me if you have an idea or if you think her parents should come in. hehe. Tell me what you think._**

Serena jumped on her bicycle and pedaled as fast as she could to her best friend's house. One advantage of being nearly ten was that she was allowed to bike to Darien's house without adults. It was a small town, but regardless she felt happy with the privilege.

Serena stopped in front of a small house and dragged her bike unto the grass. Walking up to the door, she knocked and waited for someone to open it. Soon Darien's foster mother appeared at the door.

" Hi. May I talk with Darien?" Serena asked in a small voice. Darien's adoptive parents always gave her the chills, even though they were always nice to her.

" Of course, Serena. Come on in. Darien is upstairs in his room."

Serena quickly thanked her and then walked up the stairs to Darien's bedroom. She smiled as she saw him through the opened door. Since it wasn't shut, she walked right in. When Darien turned around and saw her, he immediately smiled.

" Hey Sere," he said reaching over to hug her.

" Hi Dare," Serena said as she hugged him back. Pulling away she got to the point of her visit.

" I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house for a sleepover tonight. My parents already said yes."

Darien's eyes lit up. " That would be so cool! Let me just go ask my mom. Be right back," he said as he ran out the door and down the stairs.

Within a few minutes, he had gotten his answer and was running upstairs to tell his best friend the good news.

" Mom said yes. Help me pack my things?"

So the two started packing up his things and deciding what were the essential things that he needed to bring for a great night. Bringing only a small bag. After they were finished packing, Darien said goodbye to his parents and the two rode their bikes to Serena's house.

Once they had finished eating supper with Serena's parents, they went to the downstairs living room. Serena's parents had been gracious enough to let them stay up late and have the whole basement to themselves. Since their families had known each other for years, there was no problem with the trust issue.

Serena jumped unto the couch and turned to Darien, who in turn sat down beside her. She smiled and motioned to the stack of movies on the small black coffee table in front of them.

" Do you want to see any of these?" she asked him softly.

Darien briefly looked at them. They were mostly all g-rated chick flicks. He sighed; he honestly had no desire to watch some cheesy romance movie, but when he turned back to say no to Serena, her big blue eyes stopped him cold in his tracks. He just couldn't say no to her and make her sad. He just couldn't. He had never really been able to say no to her and probably never would be able to. He just cared for her too much.

Smiling back at her, he held one up. Serena nodded excitedly. " I _love _that movie."

Darien nodded and then placed it into the DVD player. Closing the lights, he sat down next to her. As the commercials played, Darien couldn't help but realize that he didn't really care what he was watching as long as Serena was happy and smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

Around half way through the movie, Darien stirred awake. Looking at the TV, he found that it was still playing. He sighed softly realizing that he'd fallen asleep and was nearly stretched off the couch. Sliding back up a little, he realized that something was on his chest. Rather a certain blonde with brilliant eyes.

At first, he was a little shocked, but soon gave into it and gently moved her hair from her face. Smiling down at his best friend, he covered her with the blanket. Then, not realizing what he was doing, but getting caught up in the moment, he gently kissed her forehead, before returning to watch the movie.


	3. A New Friend And A Funky Outfit

Serena walked down the street towards her house. Just a few months ago she'd turned eight and was enjoying being this age. As she walked, she had the distinct feeling that she was being followed. Shaking her head, she tried to shake the feeling. Still, she quickened her pace.

Looking behind her, she saw a dark blue cat following her. She smiled to herself and exhaled loudly, it was just a little kitty. Serena slowed and when the cat didn't turn away, but meowed softly at her feet, Serena picked it up. Cuddling it for a minute, then she continued on her way, cat in her small arms.

The cat meowed a few times and then softly spoke up. " Hello," she purred, as she looked at Serena.

Serena stopped so suddenly that the cat flew out of her arms. The cat didn't a flip and landed safely on her feet. The cat grinned. Sitting on the ground she continued, trying to get Serena out of her shocked mode.

" I'm Luna, and I'm here to help you become the fighter you were meant to be. I know it's still early, and your still young, but we need to start the training earlier than expected," the cat rambled on to Serena's dismay.

" You're… you're talking?" Serena managed still very shocked.

Luna shook her head in disbelief. " Of course I am. But only you can hear me."

Serena finally realized that this was a cool thing and picked up the cat again. Smiling that she'd found a new friend, she stroked it gently as she continued home. Realizing that she didn't know where the cat was from or if it had a home, Serena quietly asked her.

" Do you have a home, Luna?"

Luna shook her head. " It's been planned for me to live with you."

Serena nodded. Soon she was at her house. Bringing Luna inside, she quickly told her parents that she'd found Luna in the streets and that since she didn't have a collar, she had no home. After quite a bit of arguing, her parents agreed for Luna to stay as long as Serena took good care of her.

Thanking her parents, Serena headed upstairs to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she gently placed Luna on her bed. Sitting down next to her, Serena thought about what Luna had meant when she'd said that she needed to be trained to become a fighter.

" Luna. What did you mean earlier?"

" You were destined to become Sailor Moon, the legendary superhero. You must train to become a fighter to fight off evil and help innocent people."

For some reason, Serena didn't question Luna but just went along with the whole thing. She thought it would be cool to help people and become a superhero. As she was thinking, Luna twirled in the air and produced a pen like object as well as a round brooch.

" This is your transformation pen and brooch. The pen will transform you into any person or type of person you want and the brooch will transform you into Sailor Moon. Say Luna Pen transform me into, then the person, and Moon Prism Power respectively."

Serena nodded her small head in excitement. Trying the later, she quietly said, " Moon Prism Power."

Just as quickly as she said those words, she was transforming into Sailor Moon. Soon, she stood tall in a cute outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror shocked that it was her in this ridiculously short skirt. She wore high red boots and white gloves as well as cute dangly moon earrings with a matching red choker. Her top was white and blue with a red bow and her skirt was blue.

Serena twirled around. " I look so cute!" she said excitedly.

Luna smiled and then quickly informed her that she had to keep her identity a secret, even from her friends and family. Serena agreed and after a few more minutes of admiring herself, she de-transformed with Luna's help.


	4. I'll Save You  Serena's First Battle

One day, Serena was walking home from school, when she saw her cat, Luna, running towards her. Her new cat this is. The one that she'd only had for two days. Serena smiled at her darling cat and then bent down so that she could run into her arms. But Luna abruptly stopped right in front of Serena, panting softly.

" Serena!" Luna started still trying to catch her breath. " There is some trouble a few blocks from here. A monster has attacked the mall parking lot nearby and a young boy is cornered, the monster closing in on him. You must help him, Serena. I know it will be your first battle and that it will be hard, but you must be strong. It's your duty!"

Serena looked at the cat, suddenly very nervous. She was so little; she didn't know how to fight or to defeat a monster. She hadn't even known they'd existed. What on earth could she do? She nodded carefully to Luna. She must try.

Luna took a deep breath and then started off again in the direction she'd come from earlier. Serena, picking up her pace, followed Luna slightly ahead of her. They ran a few blocks towards the mall. When Luna stopped running at the mall's parking lot, Serena gasped as she saw the monster, its ugliness scaring her.

Looking more closely as she approached it, she saw the boy trying to run away and hitting the monster with a stick. The boy was none other than her best friend Darien. She panicked. She felt frozen to the ground.

" Transform Serena," Luna said softly yet with authority.

Serena was slowly brought out of her fear and soon realized that she had to help, it _was _her duty. She had the power to stop the evil. Nodding at Luna, Serena took her broach into her hand and transformed. Standing tall and in her new outfit, she somehow felt slightly stronger. She was no longer Serena, but Sailor Moon.

Tears coming to her eyes as she blinked them back. She had to be strong and fight this monster to save Darien's life. She just had to. Walking straight towards the monster she paused and took a breath.

" Hey You! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? I am Sailor Moon and I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon screamed at the monster that turned around as she said this. It smiled evilly and then forgot Darien and came after her.

Sailor Moon dodged the monster and started to run. She needed some distance to try out her tiara. Being the first time using it, she wasn't positive on its accuracy. The monster was, for some reason, much slower than she was, and Sailor Moon was able to make quite a big distance from it. Placing her hand on her tiara and focusing, it easily came off her forehead and into her hand.

" Moon Tiara Magic," she screamed the words Luna had taught her and through her tiara at the monster. It hit it right in the heart and she watched in shock and amazement as it disappeared into dust.

Sailor Moon looked back to Luna for confirmation that the battle was over and then when she received a nod, she ran towards a shaken Darien, who was on the ground slightly bruised from fighting the monster off. She quickly was by his side and was making sure that he was okay. Darien looked over at her, in gratitude but shock that she was able to do that.

" I'm Sailor Moon," she said in a matter of fact way.

" I'm Darien," he said slowly. " I've never seen you before. Thanks for saving my life."

Sailor Moon smiled at her best friend. " No problem, Darien. I'm just glad I was here to protect you."

Sailor Moon slightly frowned. She wanted so badly to tell Darien who she was, but Luna had insisted that she tell nobody. She sighed. She just knew that if she did, Luna would be very upset.

" What's wrong?" Darien asked softly grabbing her gloved hand.

A deep crimson covered her face. Sailor Moon smiled lightly. " Nothing's wrong. Sorry."

Darien looked around to find the parking lot now deserted. " I… I have to go. My parents will be worried."

Sailor Moon nodded. " Good idea. Mine will too."

Sailor Moon stood up and for the first time, Darien took a good look at her. He studied the features of the young warrior that had saved him. She was definitely cute. He couldn't help as his eyes stared at her outfit and slowly made their way to her short mini-skirt and skinny legs, which were quite long for her age. He gulped to himself. He really wanted to say something more but couldn't.

Sailor Moon blushed even more as she watched Darien check her over. He was staring intently on her mini-skirt and legs. Loving the attention but slightly embarrassed since it was her best friend, she hurried away without saying goodbye. She quickly rushed home, smiling all the way.


	5. A Masked Hero

**_AN: Here is another chappie. Hope you like it. I thought it was cute. Please also look up my other Sailor Moon fanfics if you like Serena and Darien ones. Thanks and please review._**

A few days later, Serena was walking home from school, which wasn't all that far from her house, and that was the only reason her parent's let her go home alone, when she heard a noise coming from the park a small distance ahead of her.

Serena knew better than to transform into Sailor Moon without Luna, but it sounded like someone was in trouble. She quickly thought to herself, as she approached the scene, yet remained hidden from danger. There was a monster attacking a few innocent people, who had decided to take a relaxing stroll in the park.

Serena had to help them. She could do it without Luna. Plus once Luna found out that she was okay and had defeated the monster by herself, she'd be proud of Serena. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. Her stomach ached. She could do it, she thought to herself. She had killed the monster that other night and saved her best friend. She could, she knew it.

Hiding behind some trees, she quickly made sure that no one was watching, and then transformed into Sailor Moon. Standing as tall as she could, which wasn't very tall since she wasn't that old, she marched towards the monster.

The monster looked at her and laughed. " What are you?" it mocked loudly.

Sailor Moon stepped forth. " I am Sailor Moon," she said plainly as if it were obvious.

Staring at him funny, she momentarily forgot to attack him. Only taking a few minutes of her attention off the monster, and she was being hit from all angles and feeling very weak. She tried to stand, but fell to her knees. She wanted to cry. She was so little and was so very scared. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she just wanted her parents.

She had pretty much given up and had given into her crying and fear, when the monster stepped beside and kicked her with his foot. " Get up you baby!" it demanded and kicked her again.

Sailor Moon cried and tried to move away, but she felt to weak. Was this the end? She was about to close her eyes for the final impact, when she saw the monster jerk backwards quite a few steps. Looking around, she tried to sit up for a better view.

That's when she saw him. A little boy, that looked to be about her age. He was dressed in a little black tuxedo with a matching black cape and cane. She tried to get a look at his face to see who her hero was, but a white mask covered his eyes, making it impossible to guess.

Sailor Moon felt somehow safe and knew that her masked hero would take care of her. She finally gave into the exhaustion and pain she felt and lay her head back down on the cold hard cement.

Oblivious to the happenings around her, Sailor Moon rested, while her masked hero jumped down and stood protectively in front of her. He stared menacingly at the monster, while trying his best to stay calm.

This was his first fight, and he was scared. But that wasn't the only thing that scared him. No. He couldn't remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was walking home from school. Then he was here, dressed as a hero from some comic book, with weapons, and was protecting the beautiful angel who had saved him the other day. Was he here because she was in danger? Or was it because he needed pay her back for saving him? He really didn't know.

The monster moved closer to them, getting over the cut from the rose rather fast. " Who are you?" it asked.

" I am Tuxedo Mask," the boy heard himself say. " I will protect the innocent."

The monster laughed once again and hurled itself at Tuxedo Mask. The boy dodged it easily and shot a red rose at him. The monster stopped in pain, and after a few more roses, the monster diminished with a loud scream.

Tuxedo Mask turned back towards Sailor Moon, to see her still resting, but now it looked as if she were asleep. The boy looked around, and saw people coming. He knew that if he left her here the people would ask a lot of questions and would also find out her identity. He couldn't have that. Picking her up in his small arms, Tuxedo Mask jumped into a nearby tree and then unto a rooftop.

He knew that he couldn't stay out much longer without his parents wondering where he was, so he gently laid her on the ground. Kneeling down beside her, he softly shook her small body. She stirred slightly and then her eyes popped open.

" You," she said softly, her voice as faint as she looked. " You… you saved my life. Thank you."

The boy smiled as he got up and then reached over to help her up as well. " No problem. I'm Tuxedo Mask."

" Sailor Moon," she stated as a smile appeared on her face.

" Well, I should be going now that you are okay," he said as he turned around to leave.

" Wait," Sailor Moon said, stopping him. He turned around and waited for her to continue.

" Will I ever see you again?"

Tuxedo Mask smiled and nodded. " I'll will be there to protect you whenever you need me."

Tuxedo Mask finally knew why he was there, dressed as he was and helping the pretty girl. That was his job. Together they would fight the evil the world threw their way. As he quickly turned and jumped down the not too high up building, even then he knew that he was in love with the pretty hero that he was destined to save. He could help but feel that way, and couldn't wait until he would have the chance to save her again.


	6. A Proposal

**AN: Wow, this has not been updated in a long time, and I have a whole list full of ideas. Hope you guys find these as cute as I do. I can just picture little Serena and little Darien aww. lol. Ahem. So please read and enjoy.**

Seven year old Serena walked down the street, proud to be doing so by herself. She was so excited to be spending the weekend at Darien's house. She enjoyed playing with him a lot. He was her only friend, and she cherished him so much. She was soon at his door given that he only lived a few houses down the street. He was already there waiting for her on the porch. She smiled and ran into his tiny arms.

"Hi Darien," she said through a grin. He held her for a moment before moving away so that she was in the crook of his arm, holding her in a sideways hug.

"Hi Sere," he greeted back before they walked inside. The two best friends proceeded in playing with their toys and having a greet time.

When evening came and supper passed, the two made their way up the stairs to his bedroom. It never crossed their innocent minds that this would soon become something they wouldn't be allowed to do. Darien grabbed his pajamas and walked into his adjoining bathroom giving her her privacy to change as well. Serena quickly changed and then hopped into his bed. Not long after, Darien knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sere, you dressed?" he asked softly. Serena told him that she was and he came out to find her already lying down, covers up to her chin. He smiled as he climbed in beside her.

"Goodnight, Bunny," he said as he turned off the lights.

Serena giggled loving when he called her that. "Good night, my Dare-Bear," she replied through a yawn. The two lay there silently for a few minutes before Darien turned and faced her. He stared at her closed eyes and wondered if she was already asleep.

"Serena," he whispered not wanting to wake her up if she really was asleep. Her eyes flickered open and she stared at him, her big blue orbs waiting for him to continue.

"We'll always be best friends, right?" he asked, his little face scrunched up in thought.

"Of course," she said as she wiggled into his arms, placing her head on his chest. He smiled into her hair which even at her age cascaded around them. He held her close, something that they often did, but tonight was different. He worried that things wouldn't always be this way.

"And when we get older, you'll marry me right? That way we will always be together."

Serena nodded her head, bumping it lightly on his chest. "Of course," she repeated. "I love you so much!"

Darien smiled contentedly and held his best friend as they feel asleep.


	7. Hide and Seek

**AN: Here is a really cute drabble. I really like it, hope you guys do to. I love writting these short pieces but please tell me if you like them. Seems to not get much interest... so just tell me if you want me to continue! Thanks! Also check out my full length stories if you want longer ones with more dramatic plots! **

~ Snapshot-Hide and Seek ~

"Count to twenty!" six year old Usagi yelled as she ran over to Mamoru and placed her hands over his eyes. The little boy smiled and nodded. Usagi stepped back a tiny step, her hands still covering his eyes.

"No peaking!" she said in an excited stream of giggles.

"I won't!" the boy replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Promise?" the girl demanded in her sweet voice her lips pouting as she did.

"I promise Usako," Mamoru said softly using his endearing name for her.

The two were best friends and he had started calling her that almost right away. They had had an instant connection and now the two were inseparable. The young blonde removed her hand and giggled away. Standing in the doorway she looked back just to make sure he wasn't sneaking a look. His eyes were closed tightly and he looked so cute Usagi thought before running into the hall as he began to count.

Usagi had found herself a closet to hide in in his parents' room. She always hid there but that didn't stop her from hiding there again. Somehow Mamoru never found her there. She would always have to come out after quite some time and find him herself. So she hid there again that day, waiting silently inside the closed closet.

Little did she know that Mamoru had always known exactly where she always hid. He just liked seeing her triumphant smile when she _won_ the games. He didn't have the heart to tell her he knew or to find her right away. Today however was a different story. His mischievous six year old ways were getting the better of him as an idea popped into his head.

Walking out of his room and into his parents' room he quietly tip-toed to the closet careful to not make a sound. Then, just as he was facing the door, his hand shot forward in split second reflexes and grabbed the doorknob locking it shut. He heard a loud squeak and he doubled backwards laughing finally losing his cover.

"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled once. "Mamoru Chiba open this door at once!" she yelled as fear took over her and she began to cry.

"Don't leave me alone in here! I'm scared," she whimpered through tears.

Mamoru instantly sat up from his sprawled position on the floor. He walked over to the door and instantly unlocked it. A tear-streaked Usagi ran out and jumped into his arms knocking him down on the floor. His arms instantly caught her and held her as the tumbled backwards. She was sobbing in his embrace, her tiny body holding unto him for dear life. He had never thought his actions would make her _that_ scared. He stroked her softly on the back, something he always did when she was scared.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again! I was so scared all alone without you!" she yelled, her big wet eyes staring into his heart.

"I'm so sorry Usako… I promise I'll never leave you again!" he said truthfully holding unto his best friend with all his heart.


End file.
